PartiED Out
by Skymouth
Summary: A high school graduation party goes bad and causes two long time cul-de-sac enemies to see each other in a new light. Eddy/Sarah
1. Chapter 1

Parti-ED Out

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Part I

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Danny Antonucci, aka Cartoon, and Cartoon Network. I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! No money was made from this fic.

Rating: R

Summary: A high school graduation party goes bad and causes two long time cul-de-sac enemies to see each other in a new light. Eddy/Sarah

(AN: Next to Eddy/Edd, this has to be my fave EEE paring! I just can't help myself! There are so few fics with this couple!)

"Ed, how did you ever graduate?" Eddy wondered as he gazed at Ed's high school diploma.

The framed diploma was hung skewed on Ed's wall in his room.

"Well, when you weren't railroading us into helping you on one of your scams, I was tutoring the lovable oaf." Edd said proudly. In a way, Ed's achievement was his own as well.

"Edd finally figured out how to explain things in ways I can understand!" Ed had no problem coming to terms with his learning disabilities and his lack of attention.

Double D chuckled. "Oh yes, I discovered that by coming up with my own form of petroglyphs and pictographs it helped keep Ed's mind on his studies. His dyslexia proved to be another challenge but…"

Eddy rolled his eyes, once again sorry he'd asked. "Okay, okay! I didn't ask for a research paper on the subject! Sheesh!"

"I hear Kevin's going to have a party at his house tomorrow night." Double D said as a way of changing subject.

"If Rolf's chickens are invited, I'm there!" Ed quipped.

"Get real, Ed! Even if they were, they'd be invited before we ever will be!" Eddy growled in grudging envy. "Everyone else certainly has already been invited."

Edd put a thoughtful finger to his cheek. "I can't imagine why I haven't gotten an invitation yet. Maybe he ran out of official invites and has planned on inviting me in person."

Eddy laughed outright ignoring the hurt expression on Edd's face. "Didn't you hear what I just said, Double D? Kevin can't stand us! Since WHEN have any of us been invited to his house… ever? Do you think he'd start changing his mind about us just because he's throwing the biggest party of the year?"

"But Eddy do you really think Kevin is that shallow that he'd do something so blatant as to invite the whole cul-de-sac except for us out of spite?" Edd was truly aghast.

"Where the heck have you been the past seventeen years, Double D?" Eddy looked at his friend and shook his head in amazement.

"I'm surprised at you Eddy! Kevin wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Ten bucks says I'm right, Double D!"

"You know I don't condone gambling, Eddy."

"You're just afraid you'd lose and have to face the fact that Kevin really IS a jerk!"

"Ed puts the odds at two to one!" Ed blurted.

"Well, glad to see you've retained some of the math I taught you, Ed, but do you have the same lack of faith that Eddy has in Kevin?"

"The things Kevin says about you and Eddy to the other kids when you aren't around and when they think I don't hear and understand would singe your vestibular hair cells." Ed nodded. "I'll see your bet, Eddy."

"You've retained more then the math lessons, I see." Edd said with mixed emotions.

Both boys looked at Edd now expectantly. "Fine. I'll put down twenty dollars to cover both of your bets. I only hope this will prove to you how foolish it is to think that growing up can't change a person for the good."

"Done! Man, this'll be the easiest money I ever made!" Eddy grinned in anticipation.

They heard the door slam and footsteps pounded through the house until they finally ceased, having arrived at their apparent destination.

"Sh-h-h… Sarah is home! I was about to go upstairs and get a soda too!" Ed whimpered.

"I'm not afraid of her! Come on! We're ALL going upstairs to get a soda!" Eddy shoved both of his friends out the door of Ed's room and forced them upstairs.

"But she's in a bad mood!" Ed whined. "She didn't even curse at me through the floor like usual! It's worse when she saves it for later!"

"Growing up certainly hasn't changed her for the good." Eddy growled, annoyed that Ed never stood up to his younger, fiery sister.

"She's been in a bad mood since she got dumped by what's-his-name." Ed whispered, glancing fearfully down the hall in the direction of her bedroom.

"What I can't figure out is how come their relationship lasted as long as it did. I mean, she's the Ice Queen, remember?" Eddy said as he raided the fridge.

"Eddy! That's not very kind!"

"Come on, Double D! When has she ever been nice to any of us? Well, okay, there was the boomerang incident, but that can't really count."

"I thought we'd agree never to talk about that ever again!" Edd said with a blush forming on his cheeks.

Eddy shrugged lazily and threw a can of soda Double D's way. "Calm down, Sock Head, I was talking about Sarah."

"Well, let's keep the conversation cordial, shall we?" Edd, still blushing, tried to encourage a change of topic yet again. "Well, what are you going to wear to the party?"

Eddy growled again and didn't reply as he tossed Ed a drink as well. There was a knock on the door and Ed went to answer it with soda in hand.

"Hello, Kevin! Will there be chickens at your party?" He greeted the annoyed looking teenager at the door.

"Not if I can help it, Dork. Give this to your sister, will you? And if you don't, remember I'll know who to pound!"

"Nice chatting with you, Kevin! You chicken heartbreaker you!" With that Ed closed the door and proceeded to march to Sarah's room.

"Hey Ed, was I hearing things or had that been Kevin at the door?" Eddy, ever curious was suddenly following Ed. He spied the suspiciously festive looking envelope. "What do you have there, Ed?"

"I'm on an important mission for Kevin! I must deliver this to Sarah or else Ed will be pounded!"

"Pounded schmounded! Lemme see that!"

Eddy made a grab for the envelope but Ed was still taller then Eddy even at the ripe old age of seventeen. Eddy tried to pull Ed's hand that was holding the envelope down to him but Ed had always been the strongest of all the Ed's and the envelope remained safely out of Eddy's greedy hands.

"C'mon, Ed! Just a peek!"

"No, Eddy! A mission is a mission!"

"What's going on here! I'm trying to type!" Sarah's door flung open and she glowered at the boys antics in front of her door.

"Special delivery!" Ed held the envelope to her.

"Yeah, hand delivery costs five bucks plus a tip!" Eddy chimed in.

She scowled at both the boys. "Here's a tip, grow up!" She slammed the door shut in their faces.

"Well, that was rude!" Eddy complained with hands on his hips.

"Hey, Eddy, I thought we WERE grown up?"

"We ARE grown up, Ed! I've started to shave for Christ's sake!"

A happy screech coming from Sarah's room made both boys wince.

"I got invited after all! Oh, but I don't have anything to wear!" She came rushing back out of her room with purse in hand. "Ed, tell mom I've gone to the mall! I have to get a dress for Kevin's party!"

"Will do, Sis!" Ed waved after her.

"This can't be right! She's not even graduated yet!" Eddy barged past Ed and stormed into Sarah's room. He looked about the pink room for the envelope.

"Eddy, this is not a good idea! We're not supposed to go into Sarah's room uninvited!" He nervously hopped from one foot to the other.

"Relax, Monobrow! I'm only looking for that stupid envelope then I'll come out!"

It didn't take long to find as it was laying opened up on Sarah's desk next to her computer. He picked it up and glanced at it, his mood soured. With note in hand, he blazed past a worried Ed and into the kitchen where Edd was relaxing.

"What's all the commotion been about?" Edd wondered and then frowned at Eddy's obvious change in demeanor.

"You owe me ten bucks, Double D!" Eddy shoved the note to a perplexed Edd.

Edd glanced at it and his brow furrowed. "This can't be. Ed, didn't Kevin say anything about inviting us as well?"

Ed shook his head vigorously.

"You see, Double D? Kevin is synonymous with jerk!" Eddy stood before him with arms folded in front of his stomach.

Edd sighed and dug into his pocket producing his bill fold. "I am utterly saddened at Kevin's lack of neighborly graces."

"Yeah, yeah… well, you know what? We'll just have a party of our own! It'll be bigger and better then that dumb jocks by far!"

"Eddy, do you really think that the kids would rather come to a party we throw on such short notice? Unless we schedule it a few days in advance, it might improve upon the chances of more people coming…"

"Who said anything about inviting anyone else! They're ALL jerks! It'll be just us! No one else allowed!"

Edd sighed. "Yehaw, Eddy. So it'll be like every Friday and Saturday night then? I think I'd rather spend the time working on more college application essays then pass out in front of the TV with you two again. No offense, Ed."

"None taken, Double D! But this monster movie marathon wont be the same without you. 'Nosforatu' will be showing and it's ALL words on screen! Eddy doesn't ever read me those words, Double D! It wont make any sense to me without!"

"Ed, while I'm sure 'Nosforatu' is a piece of classic film noir that movie's concept is shaky at best, poorly edited, slow plot, and the directors nonexistent grasp on stage lighting makes it in of itself a horror to watch. But... if you insist, I shall read it to you." Edd said with a defeated sigh.

"Thankyou, Double D!" Ed grabbed Edd in one of his infamous rib breaking hugs.

"Now… we have to figure on what sort of grub to have."

"Popcorn, beef jerky, and candy, I suppose as always?" Double D rolled his eyes.

"No way! We'll have cake and ice cream and hot dogs and-"

"Chickens! Don't forget about the chickens, Eddy!"

"BBQ chicken wings, maybe." Eddy reluctantly conceded.

"And just how are we going to afford this grand venture, Eddy? You and Ed have my last twenty dollars."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sweat the details? That's MY department!" Eddy laughed, fully in his element.

"This is sure to be a disaster." Edd whispered under his breath.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Parti-ED Out

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Part II

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Danny Antonucci, aka Cartoon, and Cartoon Network. I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! No money was made from this fic.

Rating: R

Summary: A high school graduation party goes bad and causes two long time cul-de-sac enemies to see each other in a new light. Eddy/Sarah

(Warning, violence, language, alcohol, rape)

"Come on, Double D! You're killin' me here!" Eddy pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Eddy. But I'm very, very sick. I must have my rest and drink plenty of fluids."

Eddy scowled as he listened to Edd over the phone cop out of their plans. Then he heard a very loud sneeze.

"Oh good Lord! I'm dripping Eddy! It's so disgusting!"

Eddy sighed. Double D was such a basket case whenever he got sick! "It doesn't take much effort to sit around watching television, Double D."

"I'm contagious, Eddy. It would be unsanitary for neither you nor Ed."

"Unsanitary!" Eddy barked with artificial laughter. "I'm surprised you got sick so easily. After hanging out in Ed's room all these years, you'd think you've got the immunity system of a rhino by now."

"I'm sorry, Eddy, but mother insisted."

A growl of displeasure was Eddy's reply.

"You and Ed will just have to cope without me for the party tonight."

"Fine, fine… talk to you later. Bye."

Eddy hung the phone up unable to help but feel disappointed. Of all days, why did Edd have to get sick on the night of his party? Grumbling, he called Ed to make sure the biggest of the Ed's still remembered about the great event that was scheduled for later that evening.

"Hello! This is Ed speaking!"

"Hey, Lumpy. Double D's too sick to come to the party tonight, but I know YOU'RE raring to go, right buddy?"

"Eddy! Oh yes, the party! Ed loves parties! Which is why I was upset to learn we're going out of town this weekend."

Eddy's jaw dropped. "You're kidding! You're leaving for the whole weekend? Doesn't that mean you're leaving on Saturday?"

"Nope! We're leaving within the hour. Sorry, Eddy."

"Well, at least that means Sarah is going to have to miss the big party at Kevin's. That almost makes up for it."

"Nope! Mom and Dad have both agreed that Sarah is old enough to stay by herself since she already had plans. I don't know why I have to go though, Ed is old enough to stay by himself too and Ed has plans!"

Eddy ground his teeth in annoyance. His party was over before it even had a chance to start!

"Bye Eddy! Pet a chicken for me!"

Eddy hung up after hearing the dial tone and stomped around in his room for a moment, his pent up anger making him want to take it out on something or someone. He'd already sprung for some of the food they were going to have. What a waste! He eventually sat on his bed and pouted.

His life was over! He'd be the only kid on the block completely left out. He HATED not being included, especially when it was a party. He tried to think of something he could do that evening but his mind distractedly kept slipping over to the fact that he was very pointedly snubbed by the whole cul-de-sac. It made him ball up his fists but there was nothing he could do.

Or was there?

A malicious grin spread over his face and his fists relaxed.

"I'll crash the party! Hell yeah! I'll just have to steer clear of Kevin, the other kids wouldn't know that I wasn't invited! Oh, this will be rich! And I know just what to do when I get there!" He chortled to himself as the mechanics of his plan began to flesh itself out in his brain. "Kevin, you're going to wish you HAD invited me after all!"

Eddy grabbed a plastic grocery bag and one of his mothers small gardening shovels and hurriedly made his way in the dark over to Rolf's. No one was home. He could hear the music from Kevin's party even this far away. He knew Rolf was at the party so he had nothing to fear as he crept over to the goat pen. Once he got what he wanted, he hurried back home and left the full bag on his back door. He then decided after all that digging he really needed a shower. Eddy took a quicker one then usual.

Once out of the shower, he sifted through his closet to find his best party duds. But he couldn't be too outlandish or Mr. Chin would readily spot the interloper. He shrugged and went ahead and put on his usual clothes. He wasn't planning on being there for long any way. Just long enough to make his presence known. He took a long perusal of his reflection in the mirror and turned this way and that to make sure he looked spectacular from every angle. Then he remembered and took out a small bottle of breath spray he'd gotten into the habit of carrying around and gave his mouth a few healthy doses. After all, Nazz was going to be at that party and if he played his cards right, he could get lucky.

Satisfied at last, he sauntered out of the house with his typical regal-like bearing, being mindful of his 'gift' in the plastic bag for Kevin. Sure he'd probably have to barricade himself in his house for the rest of the weekend when Kevin discovered what he planned to do, but the revenge alone would be worth it

Eddy walked over and didn't bother knocking. The music was so loud no one would hear anyway. Luckily Kevin was not in the living room where a large group of the kids were. He hurried to the entry hall closet and quickly hid his plastic bag in there for the time being.

"Hey, Eddy! Fashionably late, I see."

Inwardly Eddy still sweated every time Nazz came up and talked to him. But he'd learned to put on a cool front long ago. He put on his best grin for Nazz.

"Can I help it if I know how to make an entrance?"

"We're doing karaoke in the game room. This room is for dancing. There's food and drink on the dining table in the dining room. Glad you made it over." She said earnestly and then melted back into the crowd.

Eddy sighed. Why did she have to go so soon? Probably to get back to Kevin, he ground his teeth again. She could do so much better then that jock! Eddy scoped out the room. There were more kids then there were from the cul-de-sac, he realized. Of course the football team and their dates were there as well as some other popular kids from their school.

He watched as their school a string fallback made out right in front of him. A bottle of alcohol was in both teenagers hands. Eddy shook his head disgusted and further incensed that he hadn't been invited. Parties were always more boisterous with alcohol and Eddy's middle name was Boisterous, or it should be anyway. He then figured that this was an unchaperoned party. No parent he knew would allow drinking at a teen party.

He saw more of the football team drinking and wasn't surprised. It had been a well known fact that most of the team drank. Even Kevin had taken up drinking with his team which hadn't improved the teens disposition any. In fact, it made Kevin's temper shorter then ever.

Eddy decided to get as much free food as he could manage so he almost had to swim through the dancing teenage bodies to get to the dining room. He spied the refreshments laid out just as Nazz had said. Johnny and Plank were there helping themselves to some choice morsels.

"Hey, Eddy! Some party, huh? Me and Plank were thinking of cutting up the rug here in a minute, wanna join us?"

Eddy gave Johnny a disdainful look, further annoyed that even Johnny had been invited of all people!

"Nah, I'm not here for long. I just wanted to show up and then leave. Got plans you know." He lied openly. It was so easy to do with Johnny, sometimes. Then sometimes that damned piece of wood seemed to see right through him.

"Plank says you're full of it."

"Yeah, well, sometime Plank should come over to my house for a barbeque and check out my dads new wood grill." He growled unnerved. When Plank did that, it was sometimes hard to treat the board like it was just a board.

"Plank says thanks for the offer but no thanks. He's allergic to barbeque grills."

Eddy swore one of those days he'd introduce Plank to a chainsaw. A fire would be too quick a death for the hunk of wood. He stuffed himself after Johnny and Plank left. Now he was alone in the dining room with the occasional person crossing through the dining room to get to one of the other party rooms. When he was full he peeked into the karaoke room to see if he could spot Kevin. No such luck. Where was the dumb jerk, he wondered. Why wouldn't he be at his own party?

He shrugged and then decided it was time to carry out his plan. Eddy slipped back to the closet and grabbed the plastic bag, eventually making it up stairs where it was much quieter. No one seemed to be up there which was more the better for Eddy. Grinning evilly, he opened the first door he saw which was appropriately the bathroom. Opening the bag, he caught a whiff of its contents and scrunched up his nose in distaste. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'the things one does for revenge!'

The tiny garden shovel was in the bag as well, with its handle sticking up. With a toothy grin plastered on his face, Eddy proceeded to shovel a handsome amount of goat dung on the tile floor. He went to each door and upon their opening, did the same until his bag was empty. It wouldn't take long for the smell to build in the upstairs for the dung was nice and fresh.

Quite pleased with his latest prank, he put the bag under a guest bed, being sure to leave it open so it could fill the room with its left over stink.

"My work is done." He sighed contentedly and proceeded back down the hall towards the head of the stairs.

A muffled noise made Eddy freeze in mid step. The noise had definitely come from the one room he hadn't gone in because he'd used up all the dung in the other rooms.

'Dammit!' He thought to himself. Was Kevin up there after all?

There was a louder sound from the room this time, a more audible female sounding shout followed by a muffled angry male's voice. Then he heard a crash and a thump. Ever curious, Eddy stared at the door. What was going on in there? He heard a loud thwack and then sobbing. He stared hard at the door, that couldn't be good. Then he heard what definitely sounded like Kevin's voice in the room, but he couldn't understand what was being said.

Greatly daring, he grasped the knob and turned it slowly, hoping that it wouldn't be noticed from the occupants on the inside. With great care, he pushed the door open just enough so he could peek inside without being seen. Eyes widened at what he saw and the story of the strange noises suddenly was made very clear.

He'd never seen her like that before, overpowered and crying. It looked like she had fallen from the bed to the floor, judging from the way the comforter was strewn half on and half off the bed. Where were her clothes? It was dark enough in the room where he couldn't see everything that clearly. There was some mood lighting, but the lamp was toppled over. He'd never seen a naked girl in person before. It had always been via his brother's porn before now.

Something in him seethed that Kevin would do something so vile as force himself on a girl. It hadn't mattered to Eddy that the girl on the floor was Sarah. He himself had enough respect for women to not resort to rape. He hoped he had come in just before the act and not after. He hoped he hadn't been too late.

The door banged open, causing a half dressed Kevin as well as a fully undressed Sarah to gawk at the intruder.

"Eddy, help me!" Trembling, she reached out to him.

"Get out of here, Dork! I didn't invite you!" Kevin sneered and wobbled drunkenly a bit in his awkward stance. It also didn't help that his pants and boxers were down around his ankles.

Eddy then noticed more then a few empty beer bottles strewn about the room. To Eddy it didn't excuse Kevin from the sound beating he was about to get. Eddy took a few determined steps into the room itching more then ever to punch that smug face and maybe spoil the kid's good looks with a broken nose.

"Get away from her, asshole." Eddy growled dangerously.

Kevin laughed outright, unimpressed. "Dude, I can easily cream North Shore's quarterback in a tackle! Get out of here now before I deal you some serious damage, Shrimp!"

"I'll take that chance." He did his best to ignore the short remark that still stung his pride. Eddy was hoping that Kevin was too drunk to do some of his more spectacular moves against him. It was his only plan at the moment.

Sarah had crawled into the corner and curled up in a ball. Her eyes were still brimming with tears but they never left the two boys squaring off in front of each other. Eddy… was standing up for her? Never in a million years would she have ever thought he'd do something like this for her. Why was he doing this, she wanted to know. Kevin was a football player, the guy worked out and was strong. Not as strong as Ed, but strong enough. She knew Eddy was putting himself in real harms way, but there had been no way she could have escaped Kevin on her own. Feeling mute all of a sudden, she watched the scene before her in a daze getting a sick feeling in her gut for Eddy.

Eddy charged first but Kevin was able to grab the shorter boy into a bear hug, use the forward momentum, and flung Eddy into the nearest wall. Eddy bounced off and landed on the floor a bit stunned at the sudden counter.

"Get out of here now Dork. I'll let you live if you do."

"Shut up! You're nothing but a big, dumb shithead!" Eddy shouted and finally stood up.

"Seems our school system has failed you, Eddy, you graduated and STILL have no brains!" Kevin sneered and charged at Eddy.

The trousers around his ankles didn't allow Kevin to go very far. He landed sprawled out on the carpet and was about to scramble to his feet when Eddy decided it was time to play dirty. He delivered a swift kick to Kevin's side while he was still down. One just wasn't good enough for Kevin though for Eddy as he landed as many as he could before the football player snarled and rolled into Eddy, who was already unbalanced as he was getting ready to deliver another punishing kick. Eddy gave out a startled yelp as he found himself falling forward and once again landed square on his stomach.

Kevin kicked off his pants and boxers and in a flash was up on his feet behind Eddy.

"You wanna fight dirty, do ya? Well… how about this!"

Kevin grabbed up his lamp with the ceramic base and hoisted it up over his head. Eddy looked up just in time to see it come smashing down on his skull. He heard Sarah cry out as he almost fell to the floor again. This time he was just driven to his knees. Not a good position to be in.

He felt an arm snake around his throat and realized he was being put into a choke hold. Eddy grabbed at the arm and dug his fingers into it, but it would not budge. He could feel his airway being squeezed and tried to kick out at Kevin but to no avail. Gasping, it felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He tried to punch anywhere on Kevin's body behind him, but considering the angle at which they were delivered; Eddy's attempts were fairly useless.

Eddy didn't expect to hear Sarah's cry from behind them. Kevin grunted as Sarah leapt on his back and tried to pummel the football player. She was flailing almost blindly and some of her hits strayed and connected with a struggling Eddy.

"Get off, bitch!" Kevin tried to reach behind him with the one arm while being attacked from in front and from behind.

Sarah leaned down and sank her teeth into Kevin's shoulder. The sudden shock of pain caused Kevin to loosen his grip on Eddy just a smidgen, but it was enough so that Eddy was able to slip out of it. The shorter boy threw his weight downward and suddenly found himself free and gasping for air. He clutched a bit at his smarting neck instinctively as he inhaled deeply for a few moments before he recalled that Sarah was on her own against Kevin once more and those were bad odds.

He spun around and saw Kevin was in the process of pulling Sarah over his shoulder as if she was an old shirt he was shrugging out of and had grabbed at her hair and tender body parts in a rough matter that made her cry out.

Eddy lunged forward again, teeth barred. "Let her go, bastard!"

"She was the one who came up here willingly, Dork! It's her own damn fault for being so naive!"

"She didn't seem so enamored of you when I walked through the door." Eddy kneed Kevin in the unprotected groin. "If this is what you have to do to be popular, then I sure as hell wouldn't wanna be like you!"

Kevin dropped instantly. As he collapsed, Eddy snared her from her awkward perch but himself overbalanced and fell on his butt with a surprised and naked Sarah in his lap.

Sarah's red rimmed eyes stared into his as she tried to grasp all that Eddy was doing for her. Eddy moved her to the floor and stood up. He picked up one of the empty beer bottles on the floor and walked over to Kevin. He looked down at the football player now curled into a fetal position and moaning alternately about his pain and what he was going to do Eddy when the pain stopped. Filled with pure disgust for the bully, Eddy broke the bottle over the boys head and soundly knocked him out. Eddy always did have the hardest head in the cul-de-sac. Then Eddy went to the bed and pulled a large pillow off and removed the pillow case. When he came back to Kevin he pulled both the boys arms behind his back and proceeded to hogtie him. After he was fairly certain the knot was secure, he grabbed a pair of socks from a dresser drawer, stuffed one of the socks into the toe of the other and then stuffed the toe end into the boys mouth to stifle any cries for help once he woke.

Eddy stepped back for a moment to survey his work, feeling quite pleased with himself. Then he turned around to tend to Sarah.

"Where are your clothes?" He asked and tried his best to not look at her nakedness full on, though he was sorely tempted.

Sarah noticed and was thankful she didn't have to say anything to him about not taking advantage of the situation. "I don't know what Kevin did to them. I had a bit to drink too, I lost count how many Kevin had."

"You were drinking?" Eddy shook his head as he pulled the sheet off of the bed then brought it over to Sarah and draped it over her body, concealing her.

Despite the situation, she smiled a bit at the gesture and wrapped the sheet around her tightly, feeling better that she was no longer so naked, so… vulnerable. Amazingly she felt better because Eddy was there. She had never been so happy to see him.

"Well, Kevin handed me some funny tasting jell-o in a glass at first, that's when it felt like I wasn't quite in control like normal. Random people were giving me glasses of beer during the party."

"Jell-o shots." Eddy informed her, having squatted beside her and put a supportive arm across her back. "That's a dirty trick." Why had he ever been jealous of the jock? "I think we should get out of here before he wakes up and then you can tell me the rest if you want. Um… though I didn't come in too late, did I?"

She leaned into him, closing her eyes and sighed. Her voice was trembling. "No. You were right on time."

Eddy was glad to hear that. "Can you stand up and walk?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." She slowly tried to stand but Eddy stood up quicker and gave her a helping hand. Grateful, she leaned up against him as her legs were still wobbly from the whole experience.

He had an arm around her and led her out of the room, through the hall, and down the stairs. She hesitated near the bottom though, afraid of people seeing her in such a state and would want to ask them awkward questions. Eddy waited patiently for her for a change but after standing there for a few minutes, he gently pulled the sheet over her head so it fit her like a deep hood. It hid most of her face. Once he did that she let him lead him towards the door.

"Hey, Eddy, leaving so soon?" Nazz appeared out of no where and for once Eddy was not pleased to see her.

He felt Sarah lean into him more and tremble harder. He understood her fear. "Yeah, Double D's not feeling well so I decided to help take him home." He patted Sarah on the back gently and hugged her to him. He then wondered briefly if Kevin had done something similar to Nazz, then he wished he hadn't imagined that.

"Oh, I never did see Double D come in. Well, he's usually so quiet anyway. Hope you get to feeling better, Double D."

Sarah played along and nodded slowly, head down and hunched over to hide her height difference from Double D.

"Let me get the door for you." Nazz opened the front door and Eddy and Sarah thankfully left the party.

Eddy had made certain to thank Nazz, but he didn't linger and started off to Sarah's house once the front door was closed. But Sarah put a hand on his chest and halted their forward progress.

"No, please. I don't want to be alone in my house. C-can I stay at your place?"

Eddy was a bit amazed at her request but silently nodded and changed their direction to his place.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Parti-ED Out

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Part III

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Danny Antonucci, aka Cartoon, and Cartoon Network. I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! No money was made from this fic.

Rating: R

Summary: A high school graduation party goes bad and causes two long time cul-de-sac enemies to see each other in a new light. Eddy/Sarah

Eddy led her into his room. He'd never had a naked girl in his room before and wished it was under different circumstances, never mind that it was Sarah. While he'd never cared for her attitude, he had noticed that she'd grown up into an attractive young woman. Sure she had mellowed a tad, but she was still very strong willed, which was why the whole situation confused him.

"Eddy, can I use your shower?" She asked after she'd taken a moment to sit on the edge of his bed.

Eddy stared. A naked girl was on his bed! Sure she was still swathed in a bed sheet, but underneath all that was soft, bare- stop that! He mentally shook himself out of his reverie. The last thing she needed was him taking advantage of the situation! He blinked in surprise at his unusual charitable thought.

"U-um… sure. You go and get cleaned up and I'll get you a towel."

"Thanks." She said in a toneless voice.

He showed her where she could get cleaned up and he fetched a clean towel for her. She might protest, but he had nothing else for her to wear other then one of his clean shirts and a pair of boxers. He was lucky she wasn't much taller then he was. His pants would never fit her. She was still in the shower when he returned. Eddy opened the door a crack without looking in and set the towel and clothes just on the inside of the door. Then he went back into his room and sat on his bed feeling anxious.

He had no idea what to do with a girl in this state. He supposed he could always call Double D. Ol' Sockhead usually had a knack for things like this. Then he shook his head. No, his buddy had left him high and dry. Somehow he'd fix this mess by himself! But how would he do that?

Sarah finally came out of the shower. She hadn't expected the pile of clothes on top of the folded towel. A soft smile played across her lips as she toweled herself off. She picked up his shirt and after putting that on picked up the second item. Her eyes widened when she realized they were his boxers. She flushed a bit at putting on his underwear, but his thoughtfulness was what had really mattered. Since when was Eddy thoughtful? Since tonight obviously, she corrected herself.

Eddy had stood up for her. He'd never done that before. He usually got enjoyment out of others suffering, especially hers. Maybe Eddy had changed over the years and she never bothered to notice. He hadn't gotten out of Kevin's place unscathed either. She'd noticed the cuts on his hands and one on top of his hard head. He'd also be sporting a shiner in the morning on his left eye. Kevin had clobbered him good, like usual. Why had he done that? He never won when he and Kevin went toe to toe. Eddy only won this time because he got lucky and played dirty. He'd done it for her.

He had been so angry when he'd realized what was going on! It warmed her knowing that despite everything they'd done to each other over the years, that even Eddy had it in him to protect her.

She paused as she realized where her thoughts were taking her. It was Eddy, for crying out loud! But it was Eddy who had been her knight in shining armor. She'd always dreamed of being rescued by a dashing, virile young man when she had been younger. She'd often fantasized that she'd be whisked away from pressing danger in his arms and then they'd share a romantic kiss.

Her cheeks burned at the thought that Eddy had been the one to fulfill the dream up to the point of the kiss. Then they burned brighter when her merciless imagination brought up that image. She didn't need that right now! Not after what had happened at Kevin's! She sternly told herself. Besides, who said that Eddy would even let her do such a thing to him? And why was she still contemplating it? Because the alcohol had worn off and she had a funny warm feeling down below when she thought of kissing Eddy.

How could she face Eddy now when she was beet red? Maybe she could blame it on the hot water? Knowing Eddy, he'd be feeling pretty embarrassed right then too. So maybe she could just blame it on the whole thing with Kevin. She instantly sobered at the thought of the drunken jock.

She borrowed Eddy's brush and brushed her still wet hair down once she wiped the fog from the mirror and tried to not think about Kevin.

Sarah imagined that Eddy was wondering what was taking her so long in the bathroom. She supposed she wasted enough time and wasn't going to get any cleaner. She opened the door and slinked back into Eddy's room. There he was, sitting on the edge of the bed fidgeting nervously. He looked up when he heard her come in, a worried look on his face.

"Hey, you… okay?"

The petite blonde nodded and smiled with her eyes downcast. "All things considering. Thanks for… um… this." She had realized she'd never really thanked him for saving her.

It was strange seeing her in his clothes. She slowly approached the bed and sat beside him.

"I never did thank you for saving me."

He blinked. "You just did."

"That was for the clothes and the towel." She was drumming up the courage to do what she had in mind.

He was looking at her in that confused manner that she now found to be so beguiling. Then she grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him to her, pressing her lips against his, demanding the romantic kiss from him she craved.

Eddy's arms flailed and his eyes widened at her action. It took a moment for his brain to catch up to his lips. Sarah was kissing him. It was no mere peck either. This was definitely something more intense. She pressed into his lips harder and he could feel his heart pounding and his lower body reacting to the all too pleasant contact. Her hands were wound tightly around his collar and he had to brace himself to keep from falling on top of her.

Just when Eddy didn't know how much longer he could go without air, she pulled away, panting and had her eyes locked on his still wide ones. He really hoped she hadn't done this with Kevin.

"Um… wow. Y-you're welcome." Eddy's heart was still thudding wildly in his chest.

Something in his gut told him that this wasn't right. That he shouldn't be doing that with Sarah just then. Maybe later, if she was still game… who was he fooling? He thought to himself. She was just caught up in the moment.

"You've never been kissed like that before, have you?" Sarah said after a moment of awkward silence.

Eddy looked away. The only sort of kissing he'd ever experienced had been from Leigh Kanker. Those had been nothing in comparison to what he had just experienced with Sarah. He felt Sarah's slightly trembling hands on his cheek as she forced him to look at her.

"I want to look at you, Eddy. I mean, really look at you."

She stared at him with such intensity it made him feel self conscious, which was confusing because he tended to feed on attention. He felt her brush her thumb over his lips and he was anxious that she would kiss him again and he'd have to push her away and then she'd be upset again. He stared back at her.

"Sarah? Is there something going on between you… and Kevin?" He had to know why she was with that jerk.

It was her turn to look away. "No. There never had been anything between us." She turned back in time to see the relieved look on Eddy's face and she felt a spot of hope. "I was the youngest one there. Jimmy wasn't invited and Nazz was off playing hostess or something. Kevin seemed to have had taken an interest in me. H-he said I looked real pretty and complimented my dress, which he tore later." She looked down and her bottom lip trembled in shame. She lay down with her head in Eddy's lap and stared off at the opposite wall. A warm hand caressed her head and shoulder and she glanced up to see Eddy's worried face staring down at her. "Turned out I was a bet. The football team wanted to see if I would have sex with Kevin. Didn't matter how it happened, just that Kevin had to… had to…"

She couldn't help it as she burst into tears once more as she relived the horrifying moment.

"A bet?" Eddy's voice was cold as ice and his eyes narrowed. "That son of a bitch!"

It felt so good to hear Eddy take this to such heart. Her hand found Eddy's and she hugged it to her chest, his other ran fingers through her hair.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked, his voice still hard sounding from the anger.

A vigorous headshake vetoed that idea. "I don't want anyone else to know."

"Sarah, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I can't! The other kids in the cul de sac will hate me!"

Eddy snorted. "If anything, Sarah, they'll hate me for beating up Kevin over whatever lie he'll come up with. You know they'll believe him over me any day."

"You think Kevin would let it get around that it was you who beat him up? He'd loose face."

"You may be right about that. But you sure you don't want to tell your parents? I don't think I'd tell Ed, if I was you. Ed would cause more harm to Kevin then I ever could if he found out."

"I know." She whispered and realized that she was so cruel to Ed, even after all the times he'd protected her. She vowed to change that and the change would start with Eddy. "I'm not a very good sister, am I?"

"No, not really. But that doesn't mean you deserved what Kevin did to you." Eddy said honestly.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She got herself and Eddy into an impossible mess. Sarah had to admit that she was scared.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Parti-ED Out

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Part IV

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Danny Antonucci, aka Cartoon, and Cartoon Network. I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! No money was made from this fic.

Rating: R

Summary: A high school graduation party goes bad and causes two long time cul-de-sac enemies to see each other in a new light. Eddy/Sarah

"I'm so sleepy." Sarah yawned widely as she still lay in Eddy's lap.

"Um…" Eddy really wasn't sure what he should do with her. Despite all his boasting, he really had no idea what to do around girls.

She stretched tiredly and looked up at Eddy from her vantage point. He had that same worried look on his face as he peered down at her. "Will you hold me all night?"

Eddy froze. "Uh… y-you mean here? In my bed?"

"Well, where else?"

He hooked a shaking finger under his collar and tugged at it, suddenly finding it very hard to breathe. "S-s-sure. Don't see wh-why not."

"Eddy." She admonished him quietly. "No funny business is going to happen… right?"

"R-right! No funny business. I swear!" He threw his hands up as if in his usual position to fend her off of him.

She crooked a small smile and sat up. Why was he so nervous around her? Was it the whole kiss thing? Was that it? Was he afraid she was going to kiss him again? It panged her a bit to think that he hadn't been as into the kiss as she had hoped. Well, after what happened at Kevin's there was no way she was going to go groping after another guy any time soon, even if it was her new crush. So Eddy could rest assured that she wasn't going to go Leigh Kanker over him that night.

Maybe that was the whole problem, she thought mildly of the trailer trash terror. If she wanted him, she should proceed with all due caution. Sure she'd have to drop hints along the way, really big ones because, well, Eddy was a guy and needed all the help he could get, she surmised. If Leigh had gone slower things might've been different between her and Eddy. Right now Sarah was glad things were the way they were, however.

So the fiery red head teen slid herself back until she was at the head of the bed. Eddy was watching her with overtly nervous eyes from his safe spot. He watched as she peeled back his covers and slid under them and then rested her head on his pillow. He sat there transfixed.

"Eddy…" She said softly, encouragingly.

Taking a moment more to gather what was left of his wits, Eddy kicked his shoes off and awkwardly crawled over beside Sarah. He wasn't sure if he should get under the covers with her until she made that decision for him by drawing them down on what was to be his side. He was trembling slightly when he negotiated himself under the covers. Sarah flipped the covers back up over them. He hesitated in putting his scrawny arms around her. He was further baffled when she turned on her side to face him. He had figured that she'd have her back to him and they'd spoon that way, however it appeared she had other intentions. She snuggled up against his chest, head under his chin and arms folded between him and herself. Sarah felt his heart beating all too rapidly and she wondered why since she figured he was not romantically interested in her. She couldn't blame him for it either. She had been such the hellion back when she was younger!

Familiar stinging in her eyes told her more tears were on their way, but it wasn't because of what had happened at Kevin's. It was for the rift she had carved between herself and Eddy. Whom was she fooling, she thought to herself. It wasn't a rift, it was a canyon! She couldn't keep her body from trembling because of the tears. Her face was pressed up into Eddy's shirt as she cried silently. She felt Eddy finally put his arms around her and she cried even more.

He pulled her in close, concerned at the new batch of tears. He tried to make himself relax. He figured if he couldn't relax then there was no way that Sarah could. Once he made himself concentrate on the problem at hand he finally did relax and gently rubbed Sarah's back.

Eddy had never really comforted anyone before. He felt completely out of his element. Was he doing her any good at all? He couldn't imagine that he was. After all he was supposed to care about no one but himself, right? Guiltily he clung to her, letting his hands roam her back in slow, gentle strokes. He began to murmur what he hoped to be consoling words to her quietly. It was some time until her shaking ceased and he felt her go quiet. He sighed with relief and tried to keep out the thought that he was holding a rather pretty girl in his bed. It wouldn't do either of them any good for him to take advantage of her. She'd hate him then, well, more then she usually did, anyway and that bothered him enough to keep on acting the gentleman.

Sarah woke up once during the night to the sound of Eddy's steady breathing. They hadn't moved all night, she noted as they were still in the same position they had started out in. She smiled a bit and pulled back enough so she could see his him. She was surprised at the fondness she felt while gazing at his face in repose.

He looked so different when asleep. It was the sort of look that made you wonder how you could have ever been mad at them in the past, sort of like looking at a sleeping cat. Daringly, she leaned in close enough to give him another kiss on the lips. This one was very slight and she quickly pulled away expecting to get caught in the act. But he slept on, though a soft smile now appeared on his face. He murmured something unintelligible and pulled her close, nuzzling his face into her chest. She tensed for a moment before realizing he was still asleep and she smiled and put her arms around him this time eventually falling back asleep herself.

It was morning when Eddy woke. Was he tangled in his blankets again because he couldn't move as freely as usual and his breathing was a bit hampered by something partially covering his mouth. Also one of his eyes felt all puffy and sore, not to mention the rest of his head, or the fact that his gut felt like he'd been gored by an angry bull. His eyes fluttered open and he realized he wasn't alone in bed. It took his muddled brain a few moments to recall the events of the night before. He shut his eyes again.

He should have known he'd really be feeling Kevin's attentions in the morning. His body felt stiff all over. He groaned pitifully and leaned forward again, pressing his face against something soft as he did so.

"Eddy? You all right? You don't sound too good."

Despite one eye being very bruised and swollen, both flew open at the sound of Sarah's voice so close. He tensed then realized what the soft thing that he had his face buried into was. He blushingly pushed himself away from between her breasts and felt her release him which confused him, hadn't he been the one holding her at the start of last night?

"Sarah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Eddy's voice was full of panic. The dreams from the previous night had felt so real. He hadn't… done… anything to her, had he?

She looked at him quizzically. "Didn't mean what, Eddy? Oh, look at yourself! We need to get something for that eye of yours."

Eddy took a few deep breaths and finally calmed his thudding heart. So he hadn't taken advantage of her like he had in his dream. He sank back onto the mattress with relief. He wasn't a complete cad!

"Geeze, Eddy. You act like you just got up from a nightmare."

It took him a moment to respond. "I had." Even though it had been a dream, he felt guilty for it. "Um… how did you sleep?"

"I feel much better, thanks. You know… I actually felt… well… safe."

Eddy blinked. "With me?"

She nodded. "With you."

A timid grin appeared on his face and he looked at her shyly. "Wow."

Sarah basked in that look. She recognized that special look. It was the one the boys usually reserved for when they talked to, or rather, TRIED to talk to Nazz. She was also confused though. Did he or didn't he like her? Eddy wasn't the sort of guy who up and said so. Sure he said what was on his mind most of the time but not when it came to girls. She grinned back at him feeling shy now. How she wanted him to kiss her!

"Um, if it's okay with you, I'm going to clean myself up." Eddy finally managed after a long bout of silence.

"Oh…" She said disappointed in his lack of romantic action. "I guess I can get you an ice pack for your eye."

"Thanks. Ugh… my ribs!" He moaned as he slid off the bed.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked concerned.

He nodded and hobbled over to his bathroom after grabbing a clean set of clothes. Sarah slipped out of his bed and tip toed over to the door that led to the rest of the house. It would be awkward to be sure to be confronted by Eddy's parents dressed as she was and at this early hour. But there hadn't been a peep from them all night and so she hoped that they were away somewhere.

Her luck held out as it seemed that the house was empty but for the two of them. She rummaged around the kitchen and made Eddy an ice pack and grabbed some first aide stuff for his many cuts. By the time she came back to Eddy's room, he was out of the shower and had on fresh clothes. The bruise on his eye stood out and she made him sit on his bed as she tended to his needs. Gently she applied the ice pack to his eye. She didn't even remember Kevin hitting him there, or his ribs.

"When did Kevin get you there?" She wondered as she pressed the pack firmly in place.

"He didn't." He was watching her with his good eye.

Sarah didn't quite comprehend.

"You were flailing about and got me good in the eye."

She looked horrified. "Oh, Eddy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

He took her hands into his and the ice pack fell into his lap. "You didn't hear me blame you for it, did you?"

She froze at his contact, his intense stare. Suddenly it felt very difficult for her to swallow with him looking at her like that. The silence between them was suddenly thick. Sarah didn't pull away and Eddy didn't let go of neither her hands nor her gaze.

"I should attend your cuts." She said almost breathless.

Slowly he released her hands but he still watched her with that discerning stare that made her feel more self conscious in front of him then when she had been buck naked. Why was he looking at her like that? She watched him lick his lips as she nervously went back to applying ointment and bandages where she could.

"And your ribs?"

"Walls are hard." He shrugged.

"They aren't broken, are they?"

He shook his head. "No, I think they're just bruised up. It's only on one side. I think they'd hurt a lot more if they were broken."

"You should really get a doctor to look at them."

"The same could be said about you." He notice her wince. "Sorry."

"I-it's okay. You know, I think we're both too stubborn for our own good."

"No argument from me there."

"Lay on your back." She commanded.

He eyed her curiously. "Oh? What for?"

She held up the ice pack and he wanted to kick himself for thinking she was really after something else. Beside they had slept together… sort of. If she had wanted something from him, she'd have easily been able to've taken it then and he'd not've stopped her either. Obeying her, he lay on his back and suddenly found her straddling his midsection. His heart inexplicably started to pound a bit harder and he felt the bulge in his pants stiffen at the unexpected action. She leaned over and his hands twitched as he resisted the strong urge to pull her down forcibly and kiss her all over. But much to his disappointment all she did was place the ice pack over his eye and hold it there. He gazed up at her and found he was unable to read her face. It was weird that this was turning him on, after all the things Leigh had done to him in similar vein. But Sarah on top and in charge somehow was different.

"I'm doing this for your own good, you know." She said as she tried to further ignore the way he was looking at her.

"You're not going to kiss it better?" Then Eddy clapped his hands over his big mouth. 'Oh shit!' He thought to himself. Why did he say a fool thing like that? What she didn't need just then was one of his dumb lines! As if she'd ever respond favorably to him in such a way any how!

She looked at him shocked at his words. Did he mean it or was he just falling into his 'cool Eddy' routine? Eddy was sweating, she noted. His hands were still covering his offending mouth. Was he expecting her to hit him for that? Feeling brave, she removed the ice pack and leaned down. Her lips pressed gently against his closed, swollen eye and she thought she heard him sigh. She herself felt particularly giddy as she slowly sat back up and replaced the pack over the eye she had just kissed.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much." He said and she noted his eyes were closed and was smiling and hands back at his side.

She blushed and smiled softly. Her free hand felt for Eddy's hand and slid against the sweaty palm. She felt like she was soaring when his hand clasped around hers. No words were exchanged. There was no need for them.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Parti-ED Out

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Part V

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Danny Antonucci, aka Cartoon, and Cartoon Network. I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! No money was made from this fic.

Rating: R

Summary: A high school graduation party goes bad and causes two long time cul-de-sac enemies to see each other in a new light. Eddy/Sarah

(AN: Okay, so I decided to try listening to Tom Jones during writing this to see what it's all about and was surprised at how many love songs and heartbreak songs there are that he sings. Sorta gives one a new perspective on Eddy, don't it? Well, for those of you who hadn't had one before, that is. I always had a feeling!)

"I never would have thought that barricading myself in your house for the weekend would be something enjoyable before last night." Sarah admitted.

They had both agreed that it was more prudent to be safe rather then sorry and would spend as much of the weekend that they could in Eddy's house, that is, until Sarah's family got home.

"Hey, Eddy. You've heard of CD players, right? What's with this thing? How do you work it? It has like… knobs and stuff." Sarah had hoped that they could listen to some music in the mean time but couldn't figure how to work the record player.

"I'm tellin' ya, Sarah, it's a record player. Do you know how much vinyl is worth these days? It's a secure investment! Besides, it costs money to replace all my albums with CDs, money I don't have." He added reluctantly. "But hey, if you wanna listen to something that rocks, here, let me put on my favorite!"

Eddy sauntered over and grabbed up one of his Tome Jones albums.

Sarah scrunched up her nose. "Tom Jones? Who the heck is that? Isn't he like… music for old people or something?"

"Hey, he's classic! Give the guy a chance, will ya? As you may recall, it's not entirely a bad thing for you to give a guy a chance." He grinned at her feeling oddly cocky.

"Yeah, well, I'm not planning on dating Tom Jones." She folded her arms and frowned doubtfully at Eddy's taste.

Eddy blinked. "Dating? Um… is that what we're doing?"

"What we're doing is hiding out… but yes, I'm open to the idea of dating you. Um… are you… um… open?"

They'd not said anything about the kissing and necking sessions they'd had and they've had several since early morning with each one growing in intensity whenever it happened. They seemed to be happening with more frequency as well with the smallest thing triggering the act.

"Yeah, Eddy. I mean, this IS going somewhere, right?" She asked in a suddenly cautious voice.

"Of course it is, just, well… I've never… well…. had a…. well… a girlfriend before and you've had a boyfriend…"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Eddy shrugged helplessly. Sarah covered the distance between them and put both her hands on either of Eddy's shoulders.

"Eddy, since when have you been unsure of anything that you've ever wanted?" She wanted to know.

He recalled his pride and put on his most confident face and was pleased to see her smile because of it.

"Don't you want me?" She moved in closer and she pressed her lips against his neck which caused him to shiver in delight.

His breath caught and his heart jumped. "I want you." He said in a whisper.

She continued to issue feather soft kisses and tender nibbles along the length of his neck. Her arms were wrapped around him and she was pressed up close enough to feel just how much he wanted her. She inwardly smiled, pleased that she had such power over Eddy of all people! Sarah pressed her groin against Eddy's, or rather, ground into it experimentally to see what would happen. Eddy groaned, closed his eyes, and trembled slightly. Her own heart pounded when she felt him grab her buttocks and pressed her against himself even harder.

"Sarah…" He rumbled throatily with heart threatening to escape its confines with its frantic beating.

They continued to rub against one another for a bit longer. For Eddy it had been the closest any girl had ever come to touching him there. He felt like he was on fire and when the urge came to grab her and throw her on the bed to make love to her invaded his fuzzy senses, his eyes flew open and he reluctantly pushed her away, but still held her by her shoulders. She looked up at him questioningly and then was amazed at the expression on his face. It was one she'd never seen on him before. Was that regret?

"I can't… not yet, Sarah." He said once he was able to find out how speech worked again. "I can't do this to you. At least… not yet."

At first Sarah had been worried, but now she knew that he really did care for her. With a glad cry she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You're not mad at me?" He asked wonderingly.

She hugged him tighter as he put his arms around her. She pulled back a bit so they could look at each other. A big smile was on her face which brought a small, albeit uncertain smile upon his. He felt confused.

"You respect me, Eddy! After all this time, you finally respect me!"

He gave her a coy look. "Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't respect my girlfriend?"

She laughed happily and leaned in for a solid kiss on the lips. Her mouth couldn't seem to get enough of him. His own seemed to try to eat her with his eagerness and hunger. Her mouth opened up and invited his tongue to enter. The continued to kiss fiercely until Eddy's stomach growled. They parted to breathe and chuckle at the interruption.

"Well, I guess it's too late for breakfast. How about brunch?" Eddy realized they'd spent all morning in his room.

She gave him an impish grin. "And you can cook this brunch?"

"Um… well… you know the good thing about cereal is you can serve it cold!" He took her by the hand and proceeded to see what they had in the kitchen that Eddy could actually fix.

It wasn't too long before they were sitting at the counter eating cereal and fruit. The fruit was at Sarah's insistence.

"You know, even though we're not going to be going anywhere in a while, it would be kinda nice to have some real pants."

"Sorry, Sarah. But my legs are shorter then yours, not to mention, you got hips."

"Maybe we could sneak over to my place and I can get some clothes?" She suggested.

Eddy didn't look too sure. "I don't know, Sarah. Kevin might be out on patrol looking for us, or at least me. I don't want that asshole to come near you anytime soon." He ended a bit more vehemently then he'd intended.

Sarah smiled at him, her knight in shining armor. "Well, you could be the look out as we sneak over to my house. We can used Ed's window to get in just in case Kevin is watching the front door for any activity."

"Seems too risky."

"Eddy, since when did you ever play it safe?'

"Since now I have your honor to protect."

She almost threw herself at him again for saying that. It warmed her like never before. "You are scoring so many points right now."

Eddy raised an eyebrow. "That's a good thing, right?"

She nodded and smiled dreamily at him.

"Please can we go to my house and get some clothes?"

Eddy sighed and relented. "We can try, but if Kevin spots us… we hightail it to whoever's house is closest."

"You're the best, Eddy!" She gushed.

"Hope you still think so after Kevin gets done trashing me."

To Be Continued…


End file.
